Useless Playing Cards
by TheseLovelyDarkWorlds
Summary: Riku Kazekage, a virgining musician, is in for a very drastic change in her roller coaster ride of life. Now facing the very pink, bubbly, and suprisingly prestigious Ouran Academy, can the girl finally find peace? Or will the Host Club have anything to do with that? Eventual Kyoya/OC, rated for themes and profanity.
1. Chapter 1

Useless Playing Cards-1

Disclaimer: Please, if I owned OHSHC, I wouldn't be writing a fanfic, now would I? Do the math, genius.

Dedication: I dedicate this first chapter to my fellow authoress, TheTrueGrellSutcliff. Please read her story. It's really amazing.

UPC-1- Prelude.

Riku Kazekage eyeballed her new "home", or, as she preferred, dwelling with a roof over it, as her "mother", or, woman who may or may not have given birth to her 17 years ago, struggled to open the door which Riku could pick with a knife.

"Mom, are you really having that much trouble?" Riku dodged a stiletto heel coming her way.

"Shut the hell up, you nasty bitch." Her mother snarled angrily, kicking the door open.

A short haired teenage girl poked her head from an adjacent doorway. "Is everything alright over here?" She asked innocently. Riku immediately kicked away the suitcase that was thrown at their new neighbor.

"Mom! What did I tell you about hurting the neighbors?! She was only trying to be nice!" Riku snapped. She turned to face Haruhi Fujioka. "Sorry, Haruhi-San. My mother's a bit... Well... Frustrated, at the moment..." The girl laughed sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

"Get in here, street whore!" Her mother yelled.

"Heh... That's my cue... See ya!" She waved, running into the apartment. "MOM! Put that knife down!"

You could only imagine what Haruhi thought of her new neighbors.

- the next morning -

"MOM! We'll run out of cutlery if you keep throwing it at me!" Riku yelled, ducking the projectile that came flying at great speeds out of the doorway. "Try not to kill yourself! See you this afternoon!" Riku slid down the railing of the stairs with a guitar bag on her back.

She grabbed a suit clad Haruhi by the lapels, staring in her chocolate eyes. "Now, I don't want you to step foot near that apartment building without me or a police officer. Understood? I'm doing this for your own protection."

The brunette nodded slowly, and was released.

"Good. Now, go have fun at school and whatnot, I have to find a park somewhere."

Riku dashed away at the sound of gunfire, undoubtedly from her mother's gun, and Haruhi was pulled into a limo by two redheaded twins.

"But... We don't have school today..." Haruhi murmured.

- at a park - around noon -

*BANG* Gunfire echoed in the large park, sending people scattering everywhere.

"Haruhi! Duck!" A blonde idiot's voice yelled, and Haruhi was tackled by said idiot, hitting the grass by a park bench.

Riku bounded out of nowhere, jumping backwards as an array of gunshots hit the ground where her feet had just been. She toppled into a black haired teen, and caught the flustered boy before he hit the ground.

When he was settled, Riku bowed low. "I'm terribly sorry, Ootori-San! Are you al-" Only a cry of pain left the girl's lips as a bullet burrowed into her right shoulder. She dropped to her knees, and, with a parting "Itai...", the girl hit the grass in front of the boy's shoes as she lost consciousness.

Kyoya Ootori blinked at the form below him before kneeling down next to Riku. "Someone! Call 119!" He shouted, adding pressure to the wound to stem the flow of blood until help could arrive.

-end-

Yeah... Sorry about the short first chapter... It's only to get a little background set in. (e.g. How Riku got there, etc.)

By the way, 119 is like 911 in America. No, you didn't have a dyslexic moment, unlike my sister.

The second chapter is also background, but I hope it's much longer... It only depends on what my next sponsor says...

Anyways, stick around and I might not stick Riku's mother on you!

Signing out,

TheseLovelyDarkWorlds


	2. Chapter 2

Useless Playing Cards- 2

Disclaimer: Honestly, you still want me to disclaim my most prized possession? Oh alright, I don't own Ouran. There, I said it.

I hope this chapter turns out to be longer, more detailed, and overall better than the last.

I dedicate this chapter to my lovely Princess, KayDizzle. Although she still hasn't posted anything, she is a very excellent authoress!

Okay, I've wasted enough of your time.  
ON WITH IT THEN!

-

'Hmm... Just who are you, Ms. Kazekage?' Kyoya wondered, taking a seat beside her hospital bed. 'You seem malnourished, but I've never seen anyone evade a bullet like that. And what on Earth is wrong with your mother? What kind of parent shoots their child?' He took notes in his notebook, writing every aspect of the girl that he couldn't figure out. When he finally stopped, there was a sizable list in his notebook.

'Do you know you're here? You don't even look peaceful when unconscious. Do you want to wake up? Do you not?' A sigh left the boy's lips. 'You're too much of a mystery, Ms. Kazekage.'

He felt oddly drawn to the girl, but he only thought it was because that she was the one girl in Tokyo that he couldn't get much information on. He'd only been handed one small, thin folder. Hardly enough information for him to begin to understand her. He couldn't even find out what her middle name was.

She'd been born to a crime ring in Shibuya. Then her and her mother escaped, and Kyoya wondered why a hit hadn't been placed on their lives yet.

By what he'd found, her mother had become a drinker, and he'd guessed that it was around that time that she'd began to be abusive to her daughter.

Kyoya sighed and closed the folder. He'd do more research on her later; he felt so frustrated that the meager amount in his hands was all that was to be found.

-

Riku came to in a flash of blurring lights, muffled voices, throbbing pain, and estranged and assorted beeps. "Am I on acid or something?" She asked herself out loud. 'Wait, no, I'm not tasting colors.' She answered in her mind.

"Well, I'd certainly hope not, though it might serve to dull the pain." She jumped, briefly noting how much it hurt to do so, before glancing at a bespectacled male above her.

"Ootori-San! What are you doing here?!" She exclaimed, glassy blue eyes widening.

"You were shot and collapsed in front of me only a little over an hour ago. Wouldn't it make sense that I checked out your condition?" A smirk slid across the boy's face almost as quickly as a bright pink blush spread across Riku's cheeks.

"B-But you don't even know me..." Riku murmured, almost too flustered for words. Her heart was having a spazz attack, and she couldn't seem to place why. 'Okay, this kid is scaring me...' Riku thought.

"Hmm, Riku Kazekage, age 17, born in Osaka, Japan, to a Ms. Miko Konohamaru. Recently moved to Tokyo due to being exiled from a former apartment complex due to your mother's violent tendencies... Do you need me to continue?"

Riku stared at him in shock; how could this boy know her so well?! They'd never even met before! "Um... N-no, Ootori-San..." She stammered. 'How does he make me stutter?! Damnit! Does he have psychic abilities?!'

Riku couldn't ponder any longer, though, because a scared and worried looking Haruhi rushed up to her hospital bedside. "Riku! Are you alright?!" She asked.

"Haruhi, I'm fine! It's nothing I haven't dealt with before! Now, what's mom's bail and when's the court date and how to I testify against her?" Riku answered, perfectly calm.

"You've been shot by your mom before?" Two redheaded twin boys asked simultaneously.

"Well yeah... How many kids have parents that don't shoot them?" Every Host raised their hands. "You're kidding! You guys have never been shot?" Riku exclaimed.

"Just how many times has your mother shot you?" The third son of the Ootori questioned, a pencil to paper in a black notebook.

Riku pondered for a moment. 'Hmm... Let's see... One, two, three, two on my left leg, that's five, so five times.' "Five times." She answered.

She heard a few soft gasps. "You poor thing!" A blonde went to glomp her, but was held back by the twin boys.

"Okay, okay. I think I understand everything except... Who are you people?!" Riku blew her black bangs from her eyes in a wave of confusion.

"Why, lovely Princess, we're the Ouran Host Club!" The blonde from earlier exclaimed, grabbing her hand. He was lucky that she didn't slap him when she pulled it from his grasp.

"..." No reply came from Riku for a moment. "... You mean to tell me that you're a group of male prostitutes?"

-

Ah, another short chapter. I'm getting quite fond of these. (Not really)

So, what do you think? Riku's in for a surprise next chapter, and no, it's not about finding out that the Hosts aren't male prostitutes. (Sorry, couldn't help it XD)

Never yours,

~~TheseLovelyDarkWorlds


End file.
